This invention relates to a universal automotive battery holddown system and more particularly to a simple system which is suitable for use in almost any vehicle for clamping any battery in place, including a battery which is of non-standard size.
When an automobile, truck, or other self-propelled vehicle is manufactured, there is usually provided a battery and a mounting arrangement for that battery, the mounting arrangement being designed to accommodate only the size battery designated as original equipment for that vehicle.
During the life of the vehicle, when the battery needs replacement, this is ordinarily accomplished by substituting a new battery for the old one, having the same physical dimensions so that the mounting hardware of the vehicle can accommodate the new battery.
There are times, however, when some of the mounting hardware in the vehicle is damaged to the extent it can not be used, or has been lost or stolen so that it is not convenient, or in some cases not possible if the car is old enough, to replace the hardware.
At other times, it may be desirable or necessary to substitute a battery having different dimensions not capable of being accommodated by the mounting hardware present in the vehicle. This could occur when it is desired to provide a substitute battery which has a different power rating not supplied in the same size, or where the replacement battery is taken from another vehicle, or in some cases, where the proper size battery is not available or in supply, and a replacement must be made, as for example, while on the road.
For the aforementioned and other possible reasons, it may not be practical to replace the existing battery with another having the same or similar dimensions, or the existing clamping apparatus may not be capable of being used. In such cases, it would ordinarily be necessary to rig up a temporary or other less than permanent or satisfactory arrangement to support the battery. Since automobile batteries contain a highly corrosive acid, it is seen that such arrangements could be dangerous, and in any event it is a very inconvenient way of dealing with the problem.
Existing battery holddown devices rely heavily on the base or platform for the battery built into the body of the vehicle. This is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,849,074, 2,853,143, 2,994,395, 3,125,177, 3,333,810, and 3,866,704. It will be seen, also, that some if not all of the above patented devices are capable of accommodating only a small range of battery dimensions, but none of them is useful with a battery having a major difference in shape or size, and furthermore, the elements of the holding systems are so specialized that if some part is missing then it is difficult if not impossible to use properly what is left to support the battery.